Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, which can process content data and display a content image based on the processed content data, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, which has a structure for offering a user, who views a content image, an environment for correcting his/her posture, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, which processes image data to be finally displayed as an image, is classified and divided into a type that basically includes a display panel to display an image by itself based on the processed image signal, and a type that processes an image signal and outputs the processed image signal to another device without a display panel. The former type is generally called a display apparatus, and may include a television (TV), a monitor, an electric blackboard, etc., as an example.
The display apparatus, such as the TV, which can be easily found by a general user, displays images of various contents such as broadcasting images of various channels that suit a user's taste. When the display apparatus displays an image of a content desired by a user, s/he chooses to view the corresponding image. Here, a running time of an image is varied depending on the kind or characteristic of contents. For example, one episode of drama has a running time of about 40 minutes to 1 hour, and a movie has a running time of about 2 hours. If a user views the plurality of content images consecutively, for example, if s/he views two or more episodes of a drama one after another, a total running time of the image becomes longer.
While a user views an image reproduced and displayed for a long time, s/he may have a bad posture for a long time, or s/he may have the same posture for a long time even if the posture is good. This might not be good for a user's health, and therefore a user should correct his/her posture for himself/herself. However, a user may be unaware of his/her own posture if s/he concentrates on an image while viewing the image. Accordingly, it would be better if the display apparatus offers a user an environment for making him/her correct his/her own posture.